


Smothie Quest 64: Blender Betrayalville

by SeafoamPetals



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, Slice of Life, hi this is babies first fic, i didn't really have any particular direction when writing this so? sort of introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamPetals/pseuds/SeafoamPetals
Summary: VRREEEEEEEMikey grimaced and let go of the button on the blender, the awful sound of mechanical death comes to an end. Leo and Raph both have similar looks of horror, they watch as Mikey carefully pours the contents of the blender’s jar into a large glass, some liquid spilling over the side.





	Smothie Quest 64: Blender Betrayalville

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I didn't really have an particular direction when writing this and it became like a little worldbuild-y and introspective into the brothers. I'm happy with what I wrote, let me know about any spelling errors in the comments if they are found, there's only so many times I can reread my own writing before I get sick of it.

VRREEEEEEE

Mikey grimaced and let go of the button on the blender, the awful sound of mechanical death comes to an end. Leo and Raph both have similar looks of horror, they watch as Mikey carefully pours the contents of the blender’s jar into a large glass, some liquid spilling over the side. It’s not exactly the picture perfect idea of a smoothie, there’s very clearly chunks of frozen mango and strawberries suspended in milk. Rather than becoming one cohesive, harmonious whole with the texture that’s smooth, the fruit and milk mostly just seems to tolerate the space they now occupy together. His brothers hold a collective breath as they watch mikey take the first drink.

“Well, it tastes fine, but it doesn’t feel fine,” Mikey said with a shrug of his shoulders. It tastes like how it should. Mangos, strawberries, honey for sweetness, a dash of vanilla, and milk. There’s just a very pronounced gritty texture, with some chewing required. Raph gestured and Mikey gave his older brother the glass. He takes a drink and makes a face, not disgusted, just displeased.

“Yeah it’s not exactly living up to the name smoothie,” Raph frowned, taking a spoon from the counter to stir the drink, watching the fruit bits of varying sizes swirl around. Leo takes the glass from his hand without asking and begins to chug.

“It’s not my fault it’s like that! You heard the blender!” Mikey glared at the appliance with a look of sheer betrayal.

“I thought Donnie had fixed it?” Leo set the now empty glass on the counter, he picked up the blender and narrowed his eyes at it, laughing “Maybe he didn’t, I mean its not trying to kill us after all.”

“I did fix it thank you very much,” the three brothers whip their heads around to Donnie who was now walking into their sad excuse for a kitchen. He grabbed the blender from Leo’s hands and frowned at his younger brother who just kept looking smug. Donnie unplugged it from the wall and grumbled “It’s just hard fixing things with parts that are on their way to being broken.”

There was a moment of silence as they boys understood what he had meant. There were a lot of perks to going out and salvaging items from scrap yards and dumpsters. Humans had a tendency to throw away items from clothing to appliances that were still in decent condition. Hell, this was even how they got most of their non-pizza, non-April gifted foods. There were treasures abound, the most prized example of their scavenging being the Jupiter Jim Moon Buggy. However, the cons of their living situation were that they couldn’t always find decent replacements or compatible parts for their broken electronics. After all, it was only recently that Mikey’s film camera had finally gotten to a state where it was usable after a month and a half. It was Mikey’s favorite way to document his tags and Donnie was nearly at his wits end with the damn thing, he was almost ready to learn how to build a camera from scratch if it meant Mikey wouldn’t have to keep coming back to him disappointed. Raph gave Donnie’s shoulder a gentle pat.

“We appreciate all that you do for us, even if it does sound we complain a lot,” Raph smiled and Donnie just shook his head.

“I know, I know. You’re more just complaining about the appliances themselves. Trust me I know, I do that more than the three of you combined,” Donnie was right. Him being right was the reason there was a rule, that mostly applied to Mikey, about not repeating any colorful language over heard from his lab. He furrowed his brow at the blender still in his hands “So what’s exactly wrong with it this time?”

“Same as last time? It made a sound like it wanted to kill me and wasn’t exactly blending, no matter the setting I put it on. Oh! And I think the jar has a leak in the bottom,” Mikey pointed to where a grimey looking liquid had trailed down the base, starting where it connected to the jar.

“It at least wasn’t making a burning smell this time around, so that’s a plus,” Leo was trying to lighten the mood, he occasionally worried that the frown on his older brother’s face would one day be permanent. Leo’s comment simply got a nod and a small muttering of agreement from Donatello, but he took that as a win as Donnie’s expression had changed from frustration to begrudging acceptance of the blender’s poor condition. Donatello quickly washed out the blender’s jar before taking it back to his lab. As he was leaving he felt something hit the back of his head. He looked down at his feet to see a blueberry oatmeal bar, picked it up, and then started at his brothers to figure out the culprit. Raph was closing the pantry door with a snaggletoothed grin. Donnie waggled the bar at him accusingly, though a smile tugged at his mouth before walking out of site.

Leo was already rummaging in the freezer trying to find something to satisfy him now that ‘Smoothie Quest 64’ was officially a bust. He settled on a box of Totino’s pizza rolls which gets tossed over to Mikey who is already turning on the toaster oven thanks to their younger brother intuition. Raph continues looking through the pantry, eating two packs of fruit gummies which are hilariously small in his hands. They’re all notoriously awful at making good nutritional choices. They are trying to get better though as the smoothie quest was Raph’s initially his idea. His thought process was that smoothies have fruit, and fruit is suppose to be healthy. With their new found identity as amature crime fighting ninjas he figured they should all start taking better care of themselves. Every little thing can help in a fight when they are as scrappy and inexperienced as they unfortunately happen to be. However, convenient high sugar snacks are hard to turn down and the pantry is stocked full. Maybe once the brothers go through their junk food they can start a clean slate with something remotely healthy, it’s unlikely to happen, but they can try. He can feel bits of the fruit gummies stick between his teeth and worries he’s setting a bad example for his three younger brothers.

Raph is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the toaster oven beeping, he watches Mikey scramble to put on a pair of oven mitts to pull out the tray pizza pockets. Leo, as usual, over excitedly pops one in his mouth as soon as they are in his sight. Like every time he’s quick to regret it, running to the sink to gulp down cold water to soothe a mouth burned by pepperoni and cheese flavored lava. Mikey moves the pizza pockets to a bowl, wheezing with excitement as he does.

“Snackage has at last been achieved! So are we going to catch up on Adventure Time or what?” Mikey beamed at his older brother waiting for a round ‘hell yeah’ which would then result in a scramble to their media room to get a better seat before another brother does.

“Except Donnie is probably deep in blender guts by now and we can’t catch up without him.” Raph crossed his arms, they had specifically been on snack duty to prep for a cartoon night. Now with one brother now preoccupied, that was going to have to be put off for another night.

“The blender finds one more way to kick our collective ass today,” Leo finally removed his head from the sink, only to pop another pizza pocket into his mouth. He watched disappointment wash over Mikey’s face, cartoon night was the youngest brother’s favorite. Tapping his chin Leo proposed an idea that could turn the night around “We cooouuuuld play Mortal Kombat. I’ve still got a score to settle with you Raph.”

“Button mashing is a valid form of playing the game, so don’t get salty again when you lose to me,” Raph said cracking his knuckles. There was a time old dispute amongst the brothers, button mashing vs memorized combos. Raph and Mikey were both in the camp that button mashing was completely legit while Leo and Donnie both saw it as a heinous mockery of how the game was suppose to be played. Mikey perked up at this, he’d play a few rounds, but more than anything he enjoyed watching the chaos unfold as his brothers duke it out.

“Hell yeah?” the youngest brother prompted.

“Hell yeah.”

“Hell yeah!”

They scrambled to the media room howling down the sewer halls, Leo and Raph let Mikey speed ahead. He doesn’t take up much space on the couch so he wasn’t exactly competition for seating space, he was also protected by the fact he was caring the precious cargo of pizza pockets. Raph and Leo however push and shove each other to get there before the other. Raph was Raph and naturally took up more space than the other brothers, Leo sprawled in ways that took up more seating space than necessary. Ultimately, it wasn’t a well placed knock to the shin from Raph that sent Leo stumbling to second place, rather it was his own feet nearly tripping out from under him. 

The oldest grabbed his favorite spot on the couch and along with a handful of pizza pockets as a reward. Leo resigned himself to one of the worn out bean bag chairs and sank in. Mikey booted up Mortal Kombat 2, he tossed his brothers each a playstation controller before returning to his usual spot on the couch. He was a little squished against Raph, but he can’t remember a time when being smushed up next to any of his siblings particularly bothered him. He actually leaned against his older brother to condense the space more. By being able to hunker down fully into his shell, he seemed to find something comforting about tight spaces. He grabbed a few pizza pockets for himself, the contents of the bowl already dwindling, and pulled down the blanket draped over the back of the couch and wrapped up in it. 

Leo picked Johnny Cage, Raph going with Reptile. The match starts, Raph mashing seemingly senseless on the buttons on his controller. Leo sticks his tongue out in concentration trying to pull off calculated combos, but damn it if Raph’s character jumping around erratically while kicking the air isn’t annoying. He loses the first match, side eyeing Raph and Mikey who were celebrating the first win of the night for Team Button Mash.

Leo decides that if he comes out the loser of tonight’s video game show down, he’ll just blame the blender.


End file.
